Joseph Gordon-Levitt
Joseph Gordon-Levitt (1981 - ) Film Deaths *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998)'' [Jimmy Howell]: Stabbed in the face (off-screen) with the blade of an ice-skate by Michael (Chris Durand). His body is shown afterwards when Nancy Stephens discovers him slumped in a rocking chair. (Thanks to Arben, Zachary, Tommy, and ND) *''Killshot (2008)'' [Richie Nix]: Shot in the head by Mickey Rourke while they're sitting at the table, as Diane Lane looks on in shock (his body is later seen when Mickey drops a coat over his face to stop Joseph looking at them). (Thanks to Arben, Tommy, and ND) *''Stop-Loss (2008)'' [Tommy Burgess]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself. (Thanks to Arben, Tommy, and ND) *''Inception'' (2010) [Arthur]: In one dream-world, he is shot in the head by Leonardo DiCaprio in order to wake Joseph up. (He survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Kerry and Tommy) *''Looper (2012)'' [Joe]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, in order to prevent his older self (Bruce Willis) from killing Emily Blunt. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014)'' [Johnny]: Shot in the head by his father (Powers Boothe) at a poker table (his body is later seen being dragged out of his seat). TV Deaths * none known Gallery Johnny's death.png|Joseph Gordon-Levitt in Sin City: A Dame to Kill For Joe death.PNG|Joseph Gordon-Levitt in Looper h7jimmydeath1.jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt in Halloween H20: 20 Years Later Notable Connections *Grandson of Michael Gordon (director). *Brother of Daniel Levitt (photographer/producer). Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1981 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Dream death scenes Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Slasher Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:War Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Batman cast members Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Madden Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Death scenes by stabbing in head Category:The Muppets cast members Category:ABC Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Roseanne cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Feminist Category:Married actors and actresses Category:Fathers Category:That '70s Show cast members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Family Ties Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees